


The Christmas "Guest"

by Wizardry2263



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas, Dinner, Eddie being badass, Homophobia, Multi, Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange, Slut Shaming, Sonia Kaspbrak Being Terrible, mutual love and affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardry2263/pseuds/Wizardry2263
Summary: When Eddie accidentally invites Sonia to Dinner the Loser band together to survive a frustrating Christmas.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange Vol.3





	The Christmas "Guest"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun prompt of poly loser's first Christmas with family. I kinda picked the second worst family but I just like when Sonia can be shut down. So, I really hope everyone enjoys and Happy Holidays.

It was a pretty typical morning at the Loser’s home, which is why Bill was dozing off at the kitchen table while Richie and Mike made breakfast. Well, Richie didn’t really make breakfast as much as he made coffee, but since Bill was functionally useless until Richie handed him whatever coffee drink was made that morning he had to say that richie helped make breakfast. As Richie passed by he kissed Bill’s head and dropped a steaming mug in front of Bill. Bill eagerly took his first sip hoping to get a little more blood flowing to his tired brain. As Bill slowly started to come online, the other loves of Bill’s life slowly started to trickle into the room. 

Bev and Stan walked in together dressed for a day at work, both started to make the round greeting each of their partners and picking up their coffee from Richie. Stan giggled when Bill immediately started to rest his head on Stan’s shoulders. “You know you could try not staying up until 2 AM if you want to feel more alert in the mornings Billy.” 

Bill rolled his eyes at Bev’s statement, “But I have such good pillows to use in the mornings so why would I be alert?” Richie’s bark of laughter made Bill smile as his eyes closed while he rested on Stan. Bill started to drift off as he waited for breakfast to be ready, eventually he felt a hand on his head playing with his hair. Looking up Bill saw Ben, back from his morning run, smiling down at him. Smiling back Bill tilted his head for a kiss which Ben quickly obliged. As Bill reveled in the peaceful atmosphere of the morning Mike started to serve up his delicious smelling food. However, this tranquil scene was shattered when the whole table heard the sound of shattering glass and a loud scream. 

The six of them looked at each other for a second before all immediately darting upstairs to see what was wrong. Despite being lethargic before Bill had the quickest reaction time to a crisis and was leading the charge up the stairs as he approached the closed door to the bathroom. Gently knocking he called out, “Eddie, are you okay?” Bill expected to get a quick response from Eddie, maybe asking for some shoes and a broom. 

What Bill didn’t expect was an armful of Eddie as the door was wrenched open. Bill hugged Eddie tightly as the rest of the Losers started to crowd around to see what had happened in the bathroom. Richie whistled, “Well there goes the random jar of shells that served no purpose, so all in all I think we came out of this event on top. High fives everybody.” From the hug Eddie reached out and grabbed Richie’s wrist. “Eds?”

“Can you get the broom please Richie?” Bill smiled as Richie rushed away knowing that it was hard for any of the Losers to say no to Eddie when he was sad but virtually impossible for Richie. Bev stepped forward and started to run her hand through Eddie’s hair.

“Hey bunny you’re not injured are you?”

“No, I’m fine Mikey. At least I am physically.” At Eddie’s answer all the losers looked at each other curious and worried. Eddie sighed, “Hey I’m gonna clean this up then I’ll come downstairs and talk.” Eddie’s face twisted at the word talk, Bill remembered the last time Eddie had to have a serious talk with the Losers and spent the whole conversation pacing the living room. Eddie grabbed the broom from the returning Richie. “Guys go downstairs okay I… I just need a minute to collect my thoughts okay.” Richie opened his mouth but Stan grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

As the group moved downstairs Bill looked over his shoulder as Eddie took a deep breath and began cleaning. “Hey,” Eddie looked over his shoulder as Bill called out, “ I love you.” Eddie smiled as he turned back, waving his hand for Bill to go away. 

Downstairs, everyone was sitting at the table not doing anything when Bill arrived. Seeing Bill, Ben moved quickly, “Hey let’s start eating and get a plate ready for Eddie so he has something to distract himself when he arrives.” Ben quickly set about making a plate for Eddie. It seems Ben’s choice had broken a spell on the rest of the Losers and they all set about getting food. After a few minutes Bill heard the creak of the stairs before Eddie entered the room. Eddie sheepishly looked around before taking a deep breath. “Do you want to eat first love?” Ben asked quickly before Eddie could start talking.

“No, I have to say this now or I might combust from the anxiety.” Eddie took in a deep breath. “I may have accidentally invited my mother to spend Christmas with us.” Eddie’s announcement was met with tense silence until Richie started laughing as if he had never heard anything funnier. As Richie laughed Bill saw Eddie get smaller and smaller before turning red, “Stop fucking laughing Richie! This is real and I don’t know what to do. She just kept calling over and over and over again; I was so tired from my overnight shift that when she called this morning complaining about how I hate her and want her to die alone cause I wouldn’t visit I couldn’t take it anymore. So, I just blurted out there’s nothing stopping you from visiting me.” Eddie looked down as his shoulders started to shake. “So she’s coming for fucking Christmas and I ruined the holiday for all of us I’m sorry.” At that the tears in Eddie’s eyes spilled over and he ran out of the room as fast as possible. Which, since Eddie is the fastest of the losers was pretty quick. 

In the silence of Eddie’s departure, broken only by the sound of Eddie’s slamming door, the Losers sat in shock. Eventually, Mike broke the silence, “Okay this isn’t that bad, but it is definitely something we need to talk about but we don’t have time now. All of us have to go to work so why don’t we think it over while we are at work today and we can talk when we get home. Eddie will have calmed down by then too and we’ll be able to get more info.” 

“Mike’s right, we can’t do anything now. Plus, Eddie needs to sleep since he hasn’t since he got home from work. And we all know Eddie who’s been up for 24 hours is an Eddie that isn’t thinking clearly.” Bev stood up as she said this and started collecting dishes. “Remember, Sonia is every negative voice in Eddie’s head so we have to be careful, or we’re gonna make him feel even worse than he does now and none of us want that, right?” Everyone made general noises of assent as people finished getting ready for their days.

As Bill stretched, Stan came up to him with Eddie’s plate and a steaming mug. “Can you bring this up to Eddie, you’re probably the only one he’ll open the door for right now.”

Bill kissed Stan’s forehead, “Of course, love, great idea.” Bill grabbed Eddie’s breakfast and started walking up the stairs. “I love you guys have a good day at work.” Arriving at Eddie’s room Bill took a deep breath before knocking on the door. “Hey, I have some food and tea for you. Can I come in?” Bill waited listening until Eddie wrenched the door open and just stood there looking at Bill. Eddie’s eyes looked dull and his cheeks were streaked with tears as he just stared at Bill, not speaking or moving. Realizing that Eddie wasn’t gonna say anything Bill just started walking into the room. “Mike made breakfast not me so it will be edible, plus Stan made the tea for you.” 

“That’s nice of him, thanks for bringing it to me.” Eddie sat down at his desk and began to eat breakfast. Bill’s heart started to hurt as he looked at his very first friend. Eddie was an amazing nurse practitioner but he would let himself get taken advantage of by his boss and end up working far more than he should. Eddie hadn’t had a day off in three weeks and Bill could see how Eddie was starting to fray. This Sonia thing was gonna be hell for Eddie and Bill knew he had to make sure that Eddie knew that he was supported no matter what.

Bill walked over to Eddie and started to pet his head, “You know that no matter what we’re all with you right?”

Eddie started to lean into Bill’s touch, “I do know, but I feel like all I’ve done recently is ask you guys for stuff. Like, I had Richie pick me up from work this morning. I woke him up at 5:30 in the morning, made him drive to the hospital, and then drive me home, just because I couldn’t handle taking the bus in case it had too many germs. Bill, I work with sick people everyday but it was the idea of a bus that made me so anxious I had to interrupt the sleep of one of the people I love. Bev just spent her most recent day off helping me organize my closet, she should’ve been relaxing not doing my chores. And now you’re here bringing me food cause I was too dramatic to eat breakfast with my favorite people in the world.” Eddie got more and more upset as he talked until he was tearing up again while smushing his face into Bill's stomach.

“Babe, I know you feel this way right now, but I want you to know that all of us love to do things for you and if right now you can’t reciprocate that’s okay. However, I think all of this is maybe hitting you a little harder than it needs to cause you haven’t slept in over 24 hours.” Bill lifted Eddie out of his chair and pulled him over to his bed. “Will you lay down with me and we can talk all you want after you’ve had a decent rest?”

Eddie started to shake his head, “Bill I don’t feel tired I need to -,”

“Rest. You need to rest.” Pulling Eddie down and laying next to him Bill started to spoon Eddie and kissed the back of his head. “I’m here and I’m telling you that I will make sure everything is okay.” Bill felt Eddie shift mutinously but Eddie’s exhaustion quickly got the best of him and he fell asleep in Bill’s arms. 

After a few minutes, once Bill was sure that Eddie was fully asleep, Bill got up and collected Eddie’s dishes to clean. After Bill cleaned up breakfast he got his laptop and went back to Eddie’s room to start writing. Eventually, around noon Bill knew he had to wake Eddie up so he could fall asleep tonight. Walking back over to the bed Bill grabbed Eddie’s arm, “Hey bug, time to wake up we should go get some lunch.”

After a few more coaxing shakes Eddie began to wake up and look at Bill. “Please tell me that I dreamed inviting my mother to Christmas dinner.” Seeing the grimace on Bill’s face Eddie groaned, “Ugh I’m living a nightmare.”

Chuckling, Bill pulled him out of the bed, “No you’re not, you have an awesome boyfriend who’s gonna spend the day with you. Plus, I’m going to let you talk through all the lists you want to make to plan for this situation. However, all of that will happen at the diner cause I don’t feel like cooking or leftovers. So, get dressed and meet me downstairs.”

As Bill started to leave the room, Eddie grabbed his hand, “Uh, Bill, I don’t think I can handle any of that right now, would mind if we just sit together and not talk. My mind feels so confused and cluttered I think talking would just make me agitated.” 

“Of course, but we still need to go get lunch ‘cause I really want disco fries.”

“Hahahahaha, deal.” stretching to press a kiss to Bill’s cheek Eddie pushed him out of his room. “Be down in a minute.”

For the rest of the afternoon Bill and Eddie chilled out in the diner sharing appetizers and writing together. But Bill noticed that Eddie got more and more forlorn as the day got longer and the others were scheduled to arrive home. Bill knew Eddie was not going to have a good time talking about Sonia’s visit no matter how hard the Losers worked to make it easy for him. However, the Losers needed to show Eddie support because as frustrating as Sonia is to all of them, she tortures Eddie. 

A few minutes before Mike got home Eddie said he needed to shower and ran upstairs, leaving Bill as the only one to greet Mike. Bill hid behind the door to surprise Mike when he walked in and as Mike started to call out Bill jumped on his back and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Hey there love, I missed you.”

Mike spun around as Bill jumped off and wrapped his arms around Bill’s back, “Well hello there. I missed you too.” Bill has to admit he lost track of time a little bit as he made out with Mike at the front door. Mike pulled back smiling, “So, how’s he doing?”

“Anxious, tired, and dreading the next few days typical Eddie before Sonia behavior.” Bill answered. Mike frowned before threading his fingers with Bill’s and pulling the two of them into the kitchen.

“Has told you at all what he wants to do about her?”

“No he hasn’t felt up to talking so we haven’t but he has been writing lists for hours so I’m sure he has some ideas.”

“Bill, I’m worried that he thinks he’ll be able to get out of her coming.”

“No way Eddie knows what she is like. She’s definitely coming now especially since she will be able to be mean to Richie if she comes here.”

Mike sighed, “Billy, Eddie has kind of a history of thinking he can handle his mom and then being unfortunately surprised by her. Like, last year he was supposed to visit her for one day of his vacation, he ended up staying there for a week and a half. Mostly doing her chores and being criticized.”

“Well we’ll just have to make sure that that doesn’t happen this time.”

“I agree and that means we can’t let Eddie offer to go visit her instead.” Bill looked at Mike thoughtfully for a moment while he absorbed what his boyfriend had said. Bill slowly stretched across to give Mike a kiss. “What was that for?”

“For being so kind to my boyfriend, it’s a real turn on for me.” Bill smirked as Mike started to laugh at him. 

“I love you, William Denbrough cheesy jokes and all.” Before Bill could protest that his joke was not cheesy thank you very much, Mike continued. “Hey can you call Richie and Ben and I’ll call Bev and Stan so we can make sure we're all on the same page.”

“Of course Eddie’s showering so we probably still have a good 25 minutes before he’s done,” Bill joked. Mike shook his head as he started to climb the stairs to change. 

Slowly the other Losers started to arrive home, Bill had been nervous that the group would be divided on how to handle Sonia but it seemed that everyone had decided that Eddie was better off with them even if that meant there was some Sonia there too. Eventually Eddie came downstairs freshly showered and looking like he was coming to his execution. Richie was the first person to notice Eddie and walked over to him first. In a surprisingly quiet voice, “Hey Eds, I love you. We’ve all been thinking all day and we want to tell you one thing.” Eddie opened his mouth to interrupt, but Richie moved his hands to Eddie’s hips and surprised him into letting Richie finish. “All I want is you to be with me during Christmas. So, if you’re thinking that you are gonna change plans with Sonia and go see her so you can come back after a week of being treated poorly and feeling miserable, please don’t. We would all rather have you here with us, even if it means having to deal with Sonia.”

“Do you guys all feel this way?” Eddie looked around as each of the losers answered his question with quick head nods and smiles. “If that’s the case then I guess we are hosting Sonia for Christmas.”

The week leading up to Sonia’s arrival at Christmas Eve was some of the most hectic and chaotic that the Loser’s house had ever seen. Eddie was a whirlwind of cleaning and tidying, making sure that every single common room was as clean as possible. Eddie even cleaned all of the bedrooms as well. Everyone tried to help Eddie clean but, unless it was Stan, Eddie would re-clean whatever had just been cleaned by someone else. Bill watched it all with a cross between dread and appreciation as the bathrooms had never been cleaner but it was happening in anticipation of the person in second place on Bill’s Would Kill List coming into the home he had built with his partners. Everyone took turns making sure that Eddie would sleep and eat but it was growing to be an impossible task. On the 23rd only 10 hours before Sonia arrived Eddie was vibrating with anxiety.

“Okay, so we’ve cleaned everything but I think that I might just have to clean the downstairs bathroom again, and Richie I know you have thrown some clothes on your floor. Can you please pick them up? Stan can you check the guest room and make sure it’s ready? I know we just did it but I don’t know maybe I have time to wash the blankets again. It’s not to late ri-”

“That’s enough Eddie,” Ben’s hands had landed on Eddie’s shoulders and were giving him a light massage. “You’ve done a wonderful job preparing for Sonia. The decorations look great, Mike is making all of your mom’s favorite cookies and meals, and Bev expertly wrapped all the presents. You’ve done everything you need to and it's perfect.” Ben’s hands started to massage Eddie’s temples and jaw loosening up the tension Eddie had been keeping in his face. It was times like these that Bill was so glad that there were seven of them as it meant that there were so many different skills to help. Eddie needed to be pampered right now and there were very few people who could make you feel as special as Ben could make someone feel. “Let’s go to bed, okay?” At Ben's words Eddie nodded his head and let himself be pulled upstairs. With Eddie finally safe in bed the Losers went to bed as well, hoping to rest as much as possible before the day tomorrow.

The next morning as Mike cooked their Christmas Eve breakfast the tension in the kitchen was palpable. Eddie was sitting straight backed in a chair just waiting for the doorbell to ring looking more and more anxious as time went on. Finally the sound of the doorbell went off and Eddie raced to the door. Walking out of the kitchen Bill saw as Eddie opened the door and was immediately grabbed into a hug. “Eddie-bear it’s been too long, why don’t you ever want to see me?”

“Of course I want to see you ma, that's why you’re here.”

“Oh are you too good to give your mother a kiss on the cheek now that you moved out? I thought I raised you better than that Eddie-bear.”

“No of course not.” Eddie gave Sonia a kiss on the cheek as Bill looked on.

Hoping to give Eddie a temporary reprieve Bill stepped forward, “Mrs. Kaspbrak, it’s so lovely to see I’m glad you could join us. Do you have any bags that you need help with?” Sonia quickly shifted her attention to Bill.

“Oh Bill is that you? Thank you for offering, grab my bag out of the trunk.” The instant she finished talking to him Sonia’s attention was back solely on Eddie, “You look too skinny Eddie-bear, your job is too much for you. You need to get an easier job knowing how delicate you are. I mean what if you got sick in that hospital and died.”

“I’m not gonna get a new job Ma, I like my job. Why don’t you come and get some coffee with me in the kitchen okay? Mike is in there and you can say hi.” Bill lost the thread of the conversation as he retrieved Sonia’s bag from the car. Bill was shocked at how huge and heavy it was but Bill thought it made sense for who Sonia was. Though if anything was clear it was that Sonia was going to be trying everyone’s nerves the whole time she was here.

Bill’s prediction proved correct as Sonia proceeded to insult Bev over breakfast, slight Ben during a board game, and scream at Richie while eating lunch. Bill could see Eddie getting more and more anxious as he watched Sonia treat his Losers poorly. Meanwhile the rest of Losers were getting more and more frustrated with the way Sonia treated Eddie. However, between the six of them they were able to break off into little groups and commiserate and complain about the absolute bitch that was Sonia Kaspbrak. Though it was clear that Sonia was not going to let Eddie out of her sight for any reason other than the bathroom, and even then if he took too long she would knock on the door. 

Finally, dinner arrived which meant that Sonia was going to be asleep soon all the losers were on their best behavior and just tried their best to gently guide Sonia away from the most frustrating topics. Eddie was in full appeasement mode trying to keep everyone at the table happy and Bill could see how much it was wearing on him. Mike was in the middle of an anecdote about when he, Stan, and Eddie went ice skating when Sonia interrupted, “Oh Eddie-bear you didn’t! You know how dangerous those kinds of things are you could’ve fallen and gotten your hand sliced open.”

“Eddie wouldn’t fall; he has excellent balance. In fact, when we go skating he generally skates the longest and the fastest. Unless he’s making sure that Richie doesn’t fall.” Stan’s patience had never been long and it seemed like Sonia was steadily working away at it.

“Eddie, you know I’m fine with your… lifestyle, but you can’t just flaunt it out in public like that holding him as you skate. What would people think?”

“They wouldn’t think anything Mrs. K. I’m literally a sliding disaster when I’m on the ice.” Richie joked trying to diffuse the tension.

“Plus, it wouldn't matter what people think, and frankly, most people don’t think anything about it.” Bev defended.

“Well of course you would say that dear but not everyone wants to have as dirty a reputation as you do. Do they?” There was as sharp intake of breath as Bev grabbed Ben and Stan’s hands under the table to prevent a scene. 

“Mrs. Kaspbrak, do you wanna hear a preview for my next book? It’s a mystery set in a lighthouse.” 

“Mrs. K, how’s the old church bingo night? Is it still going strong?”

“Would anyone like more food?”

Mike, Bill, and Richie rushed in to pull attention from Beverly but the three miscalculated who they needed to look out for.

“How dare you speak that way to her.” Bill had only ever heard that voice once before, when Stan had been admitted to the hospital and one of the doctors on staff attempted to prescribe Stan a medication he was allergic to, without looking at Stan’s chart. It seemed that Bill was going to hear it once again. “Mother get the hell out of my house this instant.”

“Eddie-bear-”

“No. I don’t want to hear it you have been disinvited from this Christmas. I have watched you be cruel and dismissive to the people I love and I will not let you ruin their Christmas the way you ruined so many of mine.” Eddie was eerily calm as he said all of this and each of the Losers were watching with bated breath.

“Eddie-bear I’m sorry but the girl was trash as a child and it seems-”

“How dare you speak about her that way, I love Beverly and the fact that you think spreading rumors that were made about a 12 year old girl is acceptable is appalling. It's amazing Dad ever gave you the time of day.” There was an intake of breath as Sonia and the Losers gasped. Bill could count on one hand the amount of times he had heard Eddie talk about Frank, and Bill knew that Eddie and Sonia also didn’t talk about Frank, unless it was to manipulate Eddie. 

“Edward, how dare you speak about your father-”

“I will speak about whoever I want in my house when defending my girlfriend. Everyone always told me dad was the kindest person they had ever met and I have no idea how a kind person could be with you. Now get out of my house. I won’t let you bully the people I love here.” Eddie was still calm as he stared Sonia down, with her mouth gaping like a fish. “Richie go get my mother’s stuff and bring it to her car. We’re done here.” Eddie got up from the table and opened the front door before walking back and pulling out Sonia’s chair.

“I think you better do as he asks Mrs. Kaspbrak, the last time Eddie was like this he got a doctor suspended for malpractice. You can always talk again when he’s calmed down.” Bill coaxed hoping that a little good cop would push Sonia out the door. Looking at Bill Sonia got up and started for the door where Eddie held out her coat.

“You can call me tomorrow to apologize for your deplorable behavior, Edward.” Grabbing her bag from Richie, Sonia started back to her car.

“And stay out!” Richie shouted as Eddie slammed the door. “Wow, she’s said that to me so many times and I finally said it to her. It feels really cathartic.”

“I’m sorry.” Eddie immediately started trudging up the stairs until Bev grabbed his hand.

“What my knight won’t open presents with me?” Bev asked teasingly.

“You guys aren’t mad at me?”

“Eddie, why would we be mad at you? You just did the most badass thing ever!” Ben exclaimed.

“Plus, you made your mom speechless. I've never seen that before and it was glorious,” Mike agreed.

Eddie’s eyes started to fill with tears, “Guys, can we sleep in the same room tonight I think I need all of you tonight.” 

“Of course hummingbird, but why don’t we finish dinner first then we can cuddle you to death. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah Stan it really does.”

As the group moved back to the dining room Bill looked at the people he loved most in the world and realized that there were no challenges that the 7 of them couldn’t overcome. Running forward Bill wrapped his arms around Eddie, just to make sure that Eddie knew he was there. 

“I love you guys, Merry Christmas.”


End file.
